


You Wish

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dark chocolate caused Reverend Amos Howell to glower.





	You Wish

Superman TAS characters never belonged to me.

Dark chocolate caused Reverend Amos Howell to glower after he wished for Martha to give chocolate to him, but he never specified which sweet.

THE END


End file.
